Usuario:Zdark
300px|thumb Archivo:ShinyChar.png Sobre mi Sobre mi: Yo soy Alejandro mis amigos me dicen Alex,soy el creador de pokestory wiki,me encanta escribir historias,dibujar.Soy historietista principiante y trabajo en algo junto a mi mejor amigo.Soy serio al principio pero cuando estoy con mis amigos y amigas me pongo algo sonriente y divertido(creo),suelo ser frio al expresarme o a veces no,me encanta dibujar y oir musica,soy bastante influenciable,me gusta el manga y el anime pero no tanto como dibujar ,ajjajja,los tipos de musica que me gustan son el Rock Alternativo,el Hardcore,el Screamo,algo de Pop,Heavy Metal,etc.. Animes favoritos Animes favoritos: *Katekyo Hitman Reborn *Death Note *Bakuman *High School of the Dead *Dragon Ball *Mirai Nikki *Ben-To *Danganronpa *Naruto *Fairy Tail *Rosario + Vampire *Akame ga kill *Sword Art Online *Accel World *To Love ru *Btooom! Bandas o grupos favoritos Bandas o cantantes favoritos *Sleeping with sirens *Pierce the Veil *Panda(PNDX) *Asking Alexandria *Bullet for my valentine *Division Minuscula *The summer set *Reik *Blessthefall *Escape the Fate *Fit for Rivals *Issues Paginas que cree * Brock * Misty * Lt. Surge * Erika * Janine * Sabrina * Blaine * Profesor Elm Historias Historias: Pokémon Cronicas de un Campeón Pokémon New Adventures Pokémon Storm Adventures--Esta esta en la misma continuidad de Pokemon New Adventures pero con mi hermana de prota,ademas de que al igual que PNA la reinicie Tengo otras pero apenas tengo tiempo entre la prepa,mi historieta y los deberes. Pokémon favoritos TOP 10 -Archivo:Pikachu_MM.png -Archivo:Tyranitar_MM.png -Archivo:Venusaur_MM.png -Archivo:Typhlosion_MM.png -Archivo:Umbreon_MM.png -Archivo:Sneasel_MM.png -Archivo:Electivire_MM.png -Archivo:Gyarados_MM.png -Archivo:Scizor_MM.png Mis personajes Mis personajes: Pokémon Las Cronicas de un Campeón * Axel Shadow-Otro yo,serio,frio,indiferente igual que yo solo que yo no estoy siempre serio,solo soy asi con la gente que no conosco. * Adrian Blooder-Es mi mejor amigo,practicamente mi hermano,su personalidad es parecida,ya que mi hermano no es tan cortes,pero es sadico y loco como este personaje. * Leaf Ligth-Personaje que invente ,pero puede haber llegado la inspiracion de algun lado o de alguien para crearla. * Lily Rose-Personaje que solo invene. * Ray Dowsha -Es un personaje bastante enigmatico que cree para la saga de jhoto adventure,oculta un pasado con el Team Rocket pero algo diferente a ser miembro. * Rafa Ripper-Personaje que sera importante en la saga Jhoto adventure,basado en uno de mis amigos hermanos. Divertido,loco bastante bueno para hacer reir a la gente(aunque a veces no). * Max Freeze-Personaje importante para la saga Jhoto Adventure,uno de mis hermanos,algo loco,divertido y bastante serio con los que no conoce. * Lucas-Me base en el Lucas de pokémon diamond * Azucena Shadow-Mi hermana,es identica a ella,claro muy diferente a mi. * Kit-Me base en Paul de la serie * Zeth Nigthmare-Lo invente. * Jake-Lo invente. * Kira Moon-la invente * Coldy-la invente * Jade Dark-la invente * HugoUno de mis mejores amigos o Hermanos,sin embargo el no es tan parecido ya que el no es tan tranquilo y es mas divertido. Pokémon New Adventures * Alex Román-Es mi yo des esta historia,esta un poco mas basado en mi(hasta en el apellido) que Ax aunque este es mas serio. * Adrian Zambrano-Es el Adrian de esta historia (tambien el apellido es real) es tambien un poco mas serio que el Adrian real. * Sky Blue- Esta chica solo la invente,tiene un poco de personalidad de varias de mis amigas. Pokémon Storm Adventures * Jessy Román- Es mi hermana es la paralela de Azu